


试爱·番外篇(2)

by aaa007



Series: 试爱 [2]
Category: JoJo - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22803028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaa007/pseuds/aaa007
Relationships: 承花 - Relationship
Series: 试爱 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639099
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	试爱·番外篇(2)

空条承太郎的指腹爱抚他的下唇，温热粗糙的手指摩擦着嫩软的唇珠有些热燥的疼痛，他的食指伸进去，捻着男人的舌头。花京院的口腔里很热，他给他口的时候，空条承太郎就能感觉到那股又热又捻的嫩软如何包裹着他的东西，没什么技巧的，嘴唇和舌头都很软，像他们接吻那样。  
花京院俯下身去含他勃起的阴茎，因为上身弯的很低，睡衣下光裸的腰露了出来，脊背是白的，白的像初雪，一段绵软幼嫩的曲线。尾椎微微凹陷下去，若隐若现地盛了一小点淡淡的影子，红发卷曲有些光在闪烁。花京院在他身下。  
臀尖很圆，他一早发现了，因为怀孕引起的变化，腰细了，臀肉却更加饱满细腻，握在手心里比豆腐还要软，夹着他的东西时，花京院会闷声低哼。不知道是舒服还是什么，他喜欢偏过头来吻他，一点一点像小鹿那样啄吻吮吸他的嘴唇。  
他的手指扣在花京院的下颌上，分开他的嘴唇，捻湿他的舌头，两根手指夹着那块幼嫩潮湿的软肉拨弄，直到他的呼吸急促，兴奋地鼻尖透红，眼角也湿漉漉的，他看着他，连目光都潮湿。空条承太郎扶着腿间那根粗长硕大的阴茎抵在他的下唇上蹭了蹭，他乖的像小猫。  
怀了他的小宝宝的小猫。  
“宝贝儿……”空条承太郎沉声叫他，呼吸都变得沙哑，情难自禁地想吻他，想分开他的双腿，插进去，抱着男人柔软的腰，操的他射出来。  
花京院泪眼朦胧地看着他，他张嘴轻轻地舔那根被自己的口液沾的湿淋淋的阴茎，承太郎先生的手指托着他的下巴，他的脖颈被迫仰起纤细的弧度，喉结被白嫩的皮肉裹出珍珠似的凸起，在紧致的线条下轻轻地滚动。  
他伸出舌头在空条承太郎指导下用舌尖去舔被腺液润湿的红亮的龟头，温热的皮肉又黏又湿，光是看着那点粉嫩的舌尖去舔那根粗长的阴茎，视觉刺激的alpha呼吸粗重。只要想到这个人是花京院典明，他的指腹就忍不住用力地捏着男人的下巴。  
花京院的下颌骨都疼痛。  
“舔这里，”空条承太郎抚摸他的脸颊。  
男人仰着脖子去吻他，舌尖刮蹭着粗硕的龟头下硬挺的肉棱，唇瓣磨擦着阴茎顶端的小孔，他喘息着碾揉花京院的嘴唇，翕张的小孔里流出来的液体弄的那两瓣嫩红的唇又淫靡又色情，湿透了嘴唇，微微泛着水光。小舌头忍不住贴在上面随着他挺腰的动作几乎要舔进嘴巴里。  
“承太郎……”他被抱起来的时候，腰软的厉害，不住地提醒他，“轻点儿……”  
空条承太郎托着他的腰，调换了两个人的体位。  
松松垮垮的睡裤很快剥了下来，两条修长的腿都岔开男人的脸上，花京院的腿根颤巍巍的抖动，“不行……承太郎……”  
他分开男人白皙细嫩的双腿，淡色的性器已经半硬了，挂着水痕，臀肉软绵绵地翘起，难耐地晃动。他捉住花京院的腰，从饱满圆翘的臀尖吻上去，干燥的唇沿着细滑的皮肤往下，吻着他的腿根和光裸的臀肉。  
“承太郎……”花京院低低地呻吟，撑不住酥麻的快感沿着脊背往上攀爬，尾椎都痒，小虫子咬似的，痒到了骨头里。  
湿漉漉的舌头在他腿根上舔舐，他的唇落在承太郎的腿上，被他灼热的皮肤摩擦的通红。好烫，又忍不住靠近。  
承太郎托着他的腿根，掌心摩挲他的皮肤，嘴唇和鼻尖碰到他裸露的臀线上，埋了进去。花京院羞臊的脸红，敏感脆弱的皮肉几乎能感觉到男人俊朗的轮廓了，他的眉毛，腰窝，鼻梁的弧度，还有凸起的颧骨，唇上微微发热的温度。唇瓣张合，承太郎在咬他的腿根。  
牙尖衔着他腿间最软的皮肉含在口腔里反复地吮吸，湿热的快感在他的神经上游走，他和男人抱在一起，好像也没有那么不安了。  
花京院很轻，肌肉比重过高会加重骨骼的负担，他现在有了身孕，腿根处修长的皮肉都变算了很多，臀肉圆润，翘起的弧度诱人又漂亮。半硬的阴茎顶在他的胸口，流出的液体湿滑，omega轻轻地在蹭他。  
空条承太郎忍不住笑，唇角勾起，张嘴咬住垂软的囊袋吮吸，花京院浑身过电似的战栗。  
舌尖抵在中间细嫩的肉褶上拨弄，手指圈弄他勃起地阴茎，指腹摁在湿润的顶端打着圈地揉搓。  
他亲吻着花京院下身的每一寸皮肤，又软又热，被男人湿漉漉的舌头扫过，敏感的不行，心脏都在他口腔里被舔舐似的颤抖。  
性器烙铁似的硬，空条承太郎扶着他的腿根，嘴唇吻在软嫩的会阴上舔咬。那里又脆弱，没弄两下，后穴里都湿透了，他伸手指进去撩拨了两下，水出的多，都流到他的指缝里。高热的内壁绞着他的手指往里吞咽，又嫩又紧。  
他忍不住舔着花京院的腿根，分开臀缝里窄小的穴口，舌尖梭巡进去，蠕动的湿透内壁一缩一缩地含吮。他伸舌头舔过腥甜的汁水，抽插的幅度很小，花京院还是忍不住哭腔。  
“不要……承太郎不要……”  
前面都抖动着有射精的征兆。  
空条承太郎直接帮他口了出来，舌尖抵龟头上狠狠地刮过，花京院尖叫了一声，失控地射在了他嘴里。  
“这么想要？”  
空条承太郎戏谑地吐掉嘴里的东西，半开玩笑道。把人抱在怀里顺了顺高潮后战栗的脊背。  
花京院眼睛红的厉害，“承太郎，”他伸手抱他，把脸埋在他的胸口。一片湿润的水渍很快在他胸膛上蔓延开。  
空条承太郎都不知道拿他怎么办才好，塌陷的地方都被花京院填满了，多的都快溢出来，那些满满的东西像要烫化他的血肉。  
怀孕的人很容易敏感，身体是，心情也是。他都能明显感觉到男人情绪的变化，高潮时几乎都是哭出来的，满脸是泪，腿根也打着潮，承受不住汹涌的情欲。  
他怀孕不久，承太郎不敢太让他纵欲，给他口的时候，都不敢放开了弄。花京院还是受不住，腰身躺在他手心里，雪白的肢体酥软，皮肤上微微潮湿的香气无时无刻不在诱惑他，还有omega逐渐变化的气质。  
虽然作为alpha来说，承太郎先生欲求不满只能靠每天早起跑步来泄火，看到花京院躺在被子里蜷缩的姿势，他的手都放在胸前，保护着身体里的小东西。  
承太郎醋意横生地亲他的额头，托着他伸出被子外的那只手，从指尖吻到他的掌心里，落下湿润又轻柔的吻，慢慢把他的手合起来，又放回了被子底下。


End file.
